


A Sense of Doom Regarding the Future Harrows the God

by Birdbitch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Future Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the one hand, he can feel what is going to happen, but is so blind what it is that he might as well not know at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Doom Regarding the Future Harrows the God

Apollo washes Hyacinth’s thighs with a tenderness he usually has trouble expressing—but then, this is Hyacinth, and Apollo is almost certain he’d do anything for him. Besides, his thighs are sore and Apollo feels (sheepishly) that he himself is to blame for that, so the longer he lingers the more he hopes it soothes tired muscles and inflamed skin. Hyacinth hums into the touch, wears a still satiated smile on his face, and Apollo finds he must stop from time to time just to kiss him.

The truth is, though, that Apollo has this feeling about the future curling in his stomach, and he’s not really sure what it is yet, but his gut instinct is telling him that it’s nothing good. He pauses again and stares into Hyacinth’s face, but nothing comes for him and he’s frustrated by the lack of clarity in reading the future he’s facing.

“That’s the fourth time you’ve spaced off like that,” Hyacinth remarks, his voice a gentle tether pulling Apollo’s thoughts back to the present. “Is something the matter?” He hesitates, but continues in a softer voice, “I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?”

Apollo smiles and shakes his head, reaching up with one hand to stroke the side of the prince’s face. “No, I don’t think you could do anything wrong,” he says, and Hyacinth’s brow furrows.

“You shouldn’t think me so infallible. I’m human, after all,” he says, and Apollo nods, face falling.

“You are human, and your fragility frightens me.” There’s something else he wants to say, but he pauses, tries to think of the best way to ask before deciding that plainly might be easiest. “Hyacinth, if I—if I asked you to join me on Mount Olympus, would you?”

He doesn’t answer right away, instead looks away and Apollo thinks of how, if Hyacinth were anyone else, that behavior wouldn’t be one he tolerated. As it stands, it’s Hyacinth. Apollo would move the stars for him. “I would have to leave my family,” he says finally, and it’s a statement more of a question. Apollo nods his head.

“You would have me,” he responds softly, putting a gentle hand on the back of Hyacinth’s neck, and Hyacinth nods, uncertain.

“I would have Apollo, who I have here with me now,” he says, and he shakes his head, as if suddenly remembering who he is. “I’m—I’m sorry, that was rude and I—I don’t mean to sound ungrateful—”

“Relax, Hyacinth. I understand.” More than that, he has the patience to hear the apology and, more importantly, accept it—though he wishes Hyacinth didn’t feel the need to apologize at all for talking freely.

“It’s just—it’s a big decision,” Hyacinth says, face troubled, and Apollo feels terrible about it and moves to kiss him like that might help ease the worried lines of his face. “Can I—do I have time to think about it?”

He thinks to the worrisome feeling for the future he’s received and Apollo wishes he could say no, wishes he could give Hyacinth immortality whether he likes it or not, but he can’t. “I’m not my father,” he says, finally. “I won’t pressure you into anything.” The relief on Hyacinth’s face is enough of a comfort to Apollo for now.

Hyacinth sighs and leans against Apollo. “I love you,” he says, “I do, but it’s—I need to think about it, and not because I’d be unsatisfied with you but because I’m afraid how my family might do without me.”

Apollo chuckles and kisses the side of Hyacinth’s head. “Don’t worry about it,” he says. “Just know that I will love you regardless of the decision, and to just…tell me when you know for sure what you want.”

Hyacinth presses closer against Apollo’s side and closes his eyes. “I’ll be sure to decide before I grow old and you change your mind, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I am not so shallow!” Apollo protests, and Hyacinth laughs lightly, falling asleep. As his heartbeat slows, Apollo can’t help the feeling of dread that keeps growing closer and closer.


End file.
